jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dilophosaurus
Split up? I think the readability of this article would be improved if we make separate articles about the Novel and Movie version of the Dilophosaur. You people have 7 days to object. BastionMonk (talk) 11:20, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Comics Could someone make a GOOD section about the Dilo's in comics for this article? Pictures Could someone put the pictures in the lowest callery in appropiate places in the article. The Games section looks REALLLY booring now without pictures.MismeretMonk 18:35, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :Ofcourse there is not ONE user who is capable of doing this. They only add junk like this and then get bored and leave. So, after cleaning up the junk, I've done it.MismeretMonk (talk) 18:01, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Old Sweden and Italy? What the hey? There are NO Dilophosaur remains in Europe! With the exception of D. sinensis (which paleontologists are hotly debating as to whether or not it even belongs in the same genus as D. wetherilli, the type species from Arizona, or is even all that closely related to the genus at all!)from China, Dilophosaurus is strictly a North American animal. 64.199.25.9 15:32, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Why are there no mention of innaccuracies of the Crichton's portrayal here? No frill. No poisonous saliva. And why isn't the scientist estimated sizes mentioned on these articles?Oh,how the sea calls 21:00, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :All these things are mentioned but the article is such a mess that that data is hard to find. MismeretMonk 16:04, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :I am not sure if dlophosaurus had a frill but the idea is great!76.234.167.17 18:38, September 26, 2010 (UTC)The Brachiosaurid Also, China isn't in Europe, it's in Asia. Furthermore, not only are scientists hotly debating the validity of D.sinensis, but now the MAJORITY view among scientists is that sinensis represents a separate genus. I really don't understand how two dinos separated by half of the planet can be of the same genus. And lastly, where does it state in the article that Dilos have been found in Europe. To be fair, Crichton in his original novel, did portray Dilophosaurus as frill-less and at its actual size. It's just that Spieldberg shot the dino with a shrink ray and mated it with a frilled lizard, and the resulting offspring was the Dilo of the JP movie!! Another inaccuracy I've noticed that the JP dilo has a forked tongue, which the actual animal probably didn't have. But if the venom is a result of spitting cobra DNA in the genome, that could also explain the error I just pointed out. :You can't prove from bones that Dilo's didn't had a forked tongue, neither that they weren't spitting poison. Could you prove that cats pur from only a skull??? Michael Crichton used a spitting Dilo in his story to show how less we know of dinos, since we only have bones. MismeretMonk 13:49, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Juvenile vs. Adult The page repeatedly claims that Dilophosaurus is a 6 metre long carnivore, while in actuality Jurassic Park: The Game proves beyond doubt the Dilophosaurus that killed Nedry, the female that attacked Yoder and the ones that killed Miles Chadwick were all adults. The Game is included as film canon, yet the page claims over and over again that the Dilophosaurus which killed Nedry was a juvenile. Somebody should really clarify that. I have returned. I am a king. Therefore, I am THE RETURN OF THE KING!! Speak to me, peasants! 01:11, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Please don't spam the talk pages. 02:44, April 12, 2013 (UTC) The Frill & Venom May Not Be Unnatural (In the JP Universe) This article frequently states that the frill and the venom were likely inherited from the alien DNA used to fill in the gaps in the Dilo's DNA, but there is plenty of evidence in the movies that would suggest the Dilophosaurus simply had a frill and actually spit venom in the fictional universe that the JP films occur in. Richard Kiley's narration in the first movie states "One of the earliest carnivores, we now know Dilophosaurus is actually poisonous, spitting its venom at its prey, causing blindness and eventually paralysis, allowing the carnivore to eat at its leisure." He says that "we now know" this, not that it's an unintended consequence of gene splicing. Also, the hologram at Jurassic World, featured in the educational section of their Innovation Center, depicts the Dilophosaurus as having a neck frill. The Dilos were not featured anywhere in Jurassic World, yet this hologram still existed in an area meant exclusively to actually educate children about the dinosaurs. I also think it's worth mentioning that when Wu and Masrani were arguing about the Indominus Rex in JW, Dr. Wu didn't cite the Dilophosaurus at all when stating that all of the dinosaurs they've made are altered in some way, and it would be a glaringly obvious example if the actual prehistoric creature didn't have similar attributes in this fictional universe. The I-Rex wouldn't be anything all that special if there was already a dinosaur that they added a neck frill to and gave the ability to spit poisonous venom. I think that both sides of the debate should be represented in this article -- that it could be an abberation caused by the cloning process, or it could be the way natural prehistoric Dilos were in this fictional world -- until further evidence from the series clarifies this issue for us. :) 04:33, May 30, 2018 (UTC)Nathan K *We could technically say the real Dilophosaurus COULD of had these traits, the venom could of been from either an undiscovered throat pouch or just had venomous saliza, and the frill could of been keratinous or cartilagous (the latter like a frilled lizard), the only real problem I see here is the head.Theferretman21 (talk) 14:35, May 30, 2018 (UTC)theferretman21 Dilophosaur in JW3? Hopefully, Dilophosaurus will appear in JW3 to make her rateful return. Can someone tweet to Colin Trevorrow about Dilophosaurus in JW3, please? I would, but I can't. Make them about the same size as Blue so they can fight and how it will look cool. Animalman57 (talk) 07:44, July 27, 2018 (UTC) Infobox issue We got a problem. You can't red text of the word "Dilophosaurus" because of the color red infobox background on it. BattleshipMan (talk) 08:13, November 22, 2018 (UTC)